


Beneath The Moonlight

by QuEnAA



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is a brat, Actual Crowley A+ Parenting, Actually He Is Tired, BAMF!Crowley - Freeform, BAMF!Yuu, Big Brother(s), Bird Dad Crowley, Crewel The Exasperated Uncle, Deuce Is Also A Brat, Fluff, Found Family, Grim Reapers, It Boy Kalim, Jack Worried Mother, Kinda, LILIA BEST DAD, Light Injuries, M/M, Multi, Sebek Is Worried, Tea Time At Diasomnia, Yuu Is Calm, Yuu has magic, Yuu is Immortal, and many others - Freeform, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuEnAA/pseuds/QuEnAA
Summary: Being transported into an Alternate Universe of his world's Wonderland, Yuu found himself anticipating his life in this place called Twisted Wonderland. He just knew he's not gonna be bored if his first day here consisted of almost being burned, again.This is a story about an Immortal Yuu who struggles to navigate his social relationships and whatnot because, as much as he doesn't want to, he admits he's just too old for this shit.
Relationships: Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player, Dire Crowley & Yuu | Player, Epel Felmier & Deuce Spade & Yuu | Player, Floyd Leech & Yuu | Player, Jack Howl & Yuu | Player, Jade Leech & Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia & Yuu | Player, Rook Hunt & Yuu | Player, Ruggie Bucchi & Yuu | Player, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Twisted Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone because i got motivated to draw a Male! Yuu and i was listening to Tsukihime Remake OP song! I got this Immortal Yuu idea in my head haha. 
> 
> I will edit it later when i got a hand on my laptop. Thank you fot checking this out!

Yuu trudged through the clearing with bloody hands covering the wounds caused by the men he had cut up earlier. They were tough, but nothing that this body can't handle, he thinks. But clearly, he had underestimated them. As they had sneaked a stab on his stomach while he was distracted. In the first place, he shouldn't have been distracted. 

But he heard a voice. A small voice. It's far away, it echoed through his mind. 

"For me, For them, For you," it says. He had been distracted when a male voice said that out of nowhere. He could clearly see that none of the men spoke. They kept their mouths shut, some opened in small gasps. But none made a sound. The sounds he heard were the clacking of swords.

"We are all running out of time" 

By then his body had moved on auto-pilot. Yuu wondered what is running out of time this man meant. Did he inhale some kind of a weird substance recently without him knowing? 

Did he hallucinate? 

But he was so used to keeping his focus that even a small voice like this shouldn't bother him the slightest. But it did and it unnerved him. 

"No matter what," _SLASH_! "Never let go," SLASH "of my hand." 

STAB

"Kuh—" 

Yuu quickly beheaded the man that had stabbed him. Angered and now conscious enough to use his skill, he closed his eyes and let the calmness of night washes over him. 

"Mikazuki."

It was fast. So fast that it can't be seen with naked eyes. So fast yet so silent. He beheaded the other two. 

He must've gotten rusty when he spent almost 20 minutes on disposing them. Their employer must be watching this with a slight sparkle in their eyes, knowing his skill must be rotten by now. 

Yuu stopped dead on the center of the clearing. Basking in the glow of the crescent moon. He felt his injuries all fading. He felt light again. 

Truly the power of the crescent moon is that great. He silently thanked the Moon for always helping the Mikazuki in their times of need. 

But right now his eyelids are heavy. He needs rest. Yuu looked around and definitely not on the center of the clearing. Even though his injuries are almost healed, he can't risk anything for now and walked back into the house.

He decided to sleep in a secret room he prepared in case anything like this ever happened. It did and now he finally gets to use that room.

He knew that he probably should get the hell out of here but he felt really sleepy and he remembered somewhere in his mind that his Father always said to rest after taking the Moon's powers. 

He'll deal with all of them in the morning. The corpse and the voice. Good thing he had built this house somewhere isolated. So he wouldn't have nosy neighbors asking what the hell is the smell coming from his living room. 

He entered the room and immediately plopped onto the fluffy white bed. His eyes closed instantly and darkness welcomes him. 

For a moment he was surrounded by darkness. Yuu wondered if he's lucid dreaming right now or not. Because he knew, that he's in a dream.

"Ah...My dear beloved," 

Tap 

He could hear footsteps. But where? And this male voice again? Just who—

"A lovely and noble flower of evil,"

The footsteps grew clearer and with that Yuu heard sounds of….trinkets? He tried to open his eyes but he can't. 

"Truly, you are the most beautiful of all," 

Tap.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, Tell me, who is the…" 

The footsteps faded and it changed into the sound of a carriage. Yuu's ears perked up, he hadn't heard that sounds in centuries. He could see the carriage now. But the images kept changing. Now he's staring at a gate of some sort. And back to the carriage. A black carriage. It looks like a noble carriage. Even the carriages he had seen that is this close to elegance was the one his Father had used back in the days.

"Those who are guided by the dark mirror," 

'Dark Mirror?'

"As long as your heart desires, take the hand that appears in the mirror"

And the last thing that popped up in his mind after hearing that before darkness enveloped him once again was, 

"No matter what, never let go of my hand" 

When Yuu felt that he can move his body now, he tried to sit up. Only for his head to hit something hard and realize that he's in an enclosed space. 

His danger instincts kicked off and he rummaged through his clothes, searching for his blade. 

Click

Good he found it. He seems to be wearing a cloak that covers his usual gray yukata. He just knew that yukata had blood on it. Like a lot. And he feels his wound opening up.

That doesn't make sense. The only thing that can mess with the Moon's power was—

"Grrrr, the lid is too heavy!!" 

Yuu stopped in his fussing and his ears perked up at the voice. There's someone here? And judging by his words and the enclosed space, Yuu concluded that he's inside a coffin. Or something close to it. But coffin is his best bet. 

'Again?', Thought Yuu as he massaged his temple. 'As if that one time isn't—'

"Time for my secret move!! Guwaaaahhh!!" 

It's suddenly hot all over. Yuu kept calm and tried to break out of the coffin with all of his strength. 

He kicked the lid open and it cracked into two. Yuu jumped out just as a fire blew its way into the coffin. 

"Whaaa!! Why are you up?!"

Yuu pivoted right when he landed, just in time to face the per—

"A Raccoon?"

"Just who are you calling a raccoon! I am the Great Grim!" 

Yuu's mind halted for a second. A talking Raccoon, possibly the one who almost burned him into crisp. 

Why is there a talking Raccoon? And where the heck is he?

He let his eyes roam around the room while keeping his ears open for the Raccoon. 

"Hurry and gimme those clothes! Otherwise... I'll roast ya!" 

This room is full of coffin. No, scratch that. Flying Coffins. And now that Yuu is out of the coffin, he could clearly see the purple robe he wore. He didn't remember putting or even having it. 

'Dear Moon. What did i get myself into?'

But before the Raccoon could fire another blast of that weird looking blue flame, Yuu ran out of the room once he spotted the door. 

'Mikazuki Dance: Feather Feet' 

A technique unique to the Mikazuki Clan. It's often used in a ceremony where they will celebrate full moon once in a month. Where the heir has to dance under the glow of the Moon in order to bring prosperity and protection to the clan. 

Using Feather Feet, Yuu channeled the Moon power into his legs, therefore making him run faster than usual. This is only a small portion of what Feather Feet can do. It's used to achieve absolute perfection for the ceremony, but it also has many uses.

For example, this. Running away from a crazy talking Raccoon who can spit blue fire. Or to explore this new territory in general. 

The building looks elegant, yet it has an eerie feeling to it. He felt off since he woke up. Remembering the voices and how his recovery stopped halfway because something messed with the Moon's power. 

He turned and turned, trying to confuse the Raccoon. 

He also wonders why there are no people in sight. Clearly this building has been cared for and has shown many signs of having a lot of people residing inside. 

Yuu felt really drained. By the injury and by not absorbing the Moon's power. He can feel his wound opening up. He knew that because his sides hurts more than earlier and the scratches on his hands. Even he knows there's blood dripping from his left cheek. 

Yuu quickly used the robe to get rid of the blood and continue running, no matter where he goes. As long as he doesn't get burned. 

Yuu opened a door when he realized a light coming out of it. What's behind the door shook him even more than waking up to a talking Raccoon.

It's a library. 

But this library is not your usual library. There are floating books and the aura here is different. Specifically, it's like magic is in the air. 

Yuu slowed down and stopped. He took a large deep breath. 

"Haaa…..this is peculiar.." 

Yuu felt relief inside of his heart. He panted for a bit, his legs shaking. 

"Hey!" 

'Oh shit.'

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human!" 

Yuu cursed every deities out there—except for the Moon—for somehow landing him in this situation. 

He knew he was hard to kill but man do they have to go this far? He didn't even cause a ruckus back in his home!

Yuu turned around only to be greeted by the animal's malicious grin. He didn't want to be burned to crisps,again. 

'-1/10 not recommended, very painful, literally burned to ash, had to wait decades for my body to regenerate. Nu-uh'

"If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over—Buwah!? Ow! What's with this cord?" 

Yuu heard the sound of a whip. He looked up and found a tall man wearing...plague doctor mask? No, a crow mask? 

His glowing yellow eyes stared at the Raccoon. His lips pulled into a frown. In his hand is a whip. A black whip. 

This is a unique sight for someone like Yuu. 

"This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!" 

'Lash of love? What the fuck? It sounds so kin—'

Then he turned to Yuu, displeasure radiating off of him. "Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?" 

But before Yuu can answer, the man continued. 

"You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!" 

"Gate?"

"Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules," 

"Fami—"

"Let me go! I'm not his freaking familiar!!" 

"Sure, Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment." The man covered Grim's mouth. Eyes still not leaving Yuu. 

"Ugh, how impatient can you be? Come, the entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors" 

Yuu nodded. Better go with the flow to see where this goes. While following him, Yuu can't help but feel that his voice is familiar. 

Like he had heard it somewhere….

"No matter what, never let go of my hand" 

He almost gasped. That voice definitely belongs to this man in front of him. Does he know something? 

But if Yuu asked, would the man be suspicious of him? 

Yuu contemplated the action. He sighed. Might as well play the clueless child act. Well he's not acting when he's clearly lost. He had to make sure he played his part as a lost innocent child right. Emphasis on innocent. 

"Mister, may i ask who are you?" Yuu asked. He walked behind the man so he can't see his face but he was sure this man was surprised but it went away as fast as it came. 

So judging by his reaction, he must be someone important. Important enough that by glancing at him people will have the slightest idea on who he is. 

"Hm? What's this? Are you still dazed?It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…" 

Teleportation magic? Okay, even the Mikazuki can't teleport and i'm pretty sure there's no magic in my home.

He has a crazy a theory about this whole shitshow that has happened. It's very crazy that even the craziest of mind would at least go, "huh?" on Yuu. 

"Well, it is fine. It happens often enough. This is 'Night Raven College'."

Yuu stilled for a second before trying to calm himself. He didn't know about this Night Raven College. For all of his years living on earth—and that's saying something—he didn't hear a peep about Night Raven College.

"Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland." 

Wait hold up. Magicians? Twisted Wonderland? What?

"And I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley." 

'There's so much to unpack here.'

Yuu is what you could call a 'Magician' back in his world—he had been convinced that he just fucking dimension hopped while sleeping with injuries and Moon power—because the Mikazuki are all adept in magic. 

Magic in Yuu's terms are the power that cannot be seen by mortal eyes but felt by everyone. It is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

And it's inclusive to certain Clans in the world. In his world. They are the only ones that can use magic somehow. Mikazuki being one of them, taking the Moon's powers and preserved it for generations. 

And Twisted Wonderland. That in itself explains...a lot. Like a lot. Yuu can just pretend that this is the Alter version of Wonderland. 

Which is not good but also he likes to know what place he just got thrown into, thanks. 

"And, um, that room full of coffins?" Yuu asked again.

"All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but…" 

"I think it's the fire, because of him i could broke out free" 

"Hey—mmhhhhphhhfh" 

"So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it" 

"Ahaha…" 

Yuu thinks it's no use to convince the Headmaster that Raccoon—no, Grim is his familiar. 

"Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let's get a move on!" 

"Right"

"Also, The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long age that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

Yuu smiled at the mention of the Carriage. Special days, huh. The nobles definitely did not use Carriages like that for special days. They tend to go for gold.

"Come let's go to the entrance ceremony"

××××

"Is that all…? Right, Listen up new students! Here in Heartslabyul i am the rule. Break them and it's off with your head" says a red haired young man. His grey eyes were cold and demanding as he gazed upon the new Heartslabyul students.

"Uuugh, finally the stuffy ceremony is over. We're going back to the dorm, Savanaclaw, follow me." This time a young man with lion ears and tail appeared. He yawned and his tail swayed languidly. Although his posture seemed listless, everybody and their mother knew that he's dangerous. After all, it's not good to wake up a sleeping lion. 

"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest! As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability." Accompanied with a big smile and shining blue eyes, the Octavinelle dorm leader looked like an angel to the new students. Compared to the two dorm heads who is strict and dangerous, he seemed like an angel. 

Especially with both of his arms opened wide. The effect doubled and the new students can be seen with sparkles on their eyes. 

"Tch" 

"Is something wrong, Leona?" Asked the Octavinelle dorm head. His smile not wavering a little bit. Though he did put his arms down. 

"....nothing" the now dubbed Leona replied gruffly. 

"By the way, where did the Headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…" asked a beautiful man. He stood tall amongst the dorm heads and eye catching. There's no one in this room that didn't know who Vil Schoenheit is. 

"Abandoning his post…" a voice from the floating tablet also chimed in, sounding exasperated.

"Did he get a stomachache or something?" A cheerful yet curious voice also joined in. Belonging to a white haired, brown skinned young man. 

"Not at all!!" 

"Ah, he's here" 

"Goodness! We're missing one student so i went to find them! You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror."

"Mmmmphghhhm!!"

Yuu peeked out from Crowley's back. He scanned the room first, his left hand brushed against his hidden sword. While scanning the room, he caught the eyes of the people in the front. Now standing beside the mirror. 

They all look curious. And one particularly noticed something wrong on his person. On Yuu. 

Yuu deduced it must be the sword. He smirked. After all the sword is hidden using his Moon power. Although it's fading out in order to keep him standing, it's still invinsible. It can only be sensed by Yuu.

And this person must have great sensitivity towards magic that they can sense something is up with him.

"Well? Go on. No dilly dallying" 

The Headmaster's words woke Yuu up. He shook his head and erased his smirk. Yuu walked towards the Mirror. Dark Mirror. He had been thinking about this whole Twisted Wonderland here. And now that face to face with the Dark Mirror itself, he's sure. 

That this is an AU of his own Wonderland. And he had been isekai'ed. Yuu chuckled. Well at least that spiced up his life a bit more. It's going to be interesting for a long time alright. 

"State thy name" says the Mirror. A face emerged from it. Making Yuu smile. Truly Magic Mirror! 

"Mika—no. Yuu." 

Yuu had to stop himself from saying his last name when the Mirror's expression almost changed. Luckily only he can see it because the mirror was covered with his body.

"I sense a great deal of power from this child. He is suited for all dorms but at the same time, none. The color, the shape, all are unknown. Therefore, he can't be sorted into any dorm." 

All chatters and whispers stopped. Silence dawned over the room. No one spoke. Except one. 

"Aha, so that's how it is" 

Yuu chuckled. Of course he had to be the odd one out. It's always like that. He doesn't know if he still has the skills of being able to adapt quickly in any situation from the old days. If this Dark Mirror is a magic item then Yuu understood why it can't measure him. Or even sort him into a dorm. He chuckled again, again, and again until it turned into a full laugh. 

It must be so confused when faced with my soul. 

But he needed to know whether the influence of The Moon is here. It could be the case, because the mirror flinched when he almost said his last name. 

Last names have powers.

As a Mikazuki, he knew that. So it's curious that even in a different world the name Mikazuki meant something. 

"Ahhh!!! An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic! In 100 years, there has not been once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world…" 

"Mghmgh... Pah! Then I'll take their place!" 

"You! Raccoon! Stay there!" 

Grim broke free out of Crowley's grasp and dived towards Yuu at an alarming speed. 

"Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"

Yuu stared at the raccoon with a calm gaze. His caramel eyes never leaving the figure. Outside he looked like a stone, not moving at all. Just staring. 

But inside he's gushing about the raccoon, Grim. Like a fanboy. 

'Oh shit! Now that i'm looking closely at him he looks so cute? He looks like Mam, our former house-cat! His button nose is so boop-able! Oh Moon, his fur looks so fucking soft. I wanna know how it feels like to dive into that! Not to mention, the fire on his ears? Love it! It's a part of his charm, and the way that he likes to boast about his power is also cu—'

"Everyone! Get down!" 

'Oh oh! He's opening his mouth isn't he? Holy, look at the fangs. The fangs!! He looks like Mam, just with inverted colors!!! I just think i knew what my job here is. To take care of this Grim! Yes! Definitely! Ooh? Is he going to spit fire at me? Yes let me see! Let me see!'

"Watch out!!" 

And Yuu got pushed to the floor with somebody covering his body. But he still doesn't notice it all. Still transfixed at Grim's fire. 

"Are you oka—Waaah!! Hot!! My butt!! My butt's on fire!" 

The scream woke Yuu up from his musings. He looked up and found a white haired boy looking at his flamed butt. 

"Ah, sorry!" Yuu tugged the Moon's power and took a small amount. He opened his right palm and clenched it as if grabbing something out of air. 

He angled his hand over the flame and opened his palm like he dropped something.

And he did drop something. Moon powder. It's invisible to the naked eye, but for magicians maybe it's different. Because the boy's eyes brightened when Yuu opened his palm and the flame dissolved. 

"Woah, what is that shiny thing?"

Shiny huh?

"Shiny?" prompted Yuu. 

"Yeah, like a glitter" 

Yuu nodded. "Just a little something, i hope it's not too bad. The burn i mean." 

The boy checked his robe again and smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. In fact, it's like i didn't get burned at all!" 

Yuu smiled. "Good to know" 

"Hey! I'm Kalim! You're Yuu right? Nice to—"

"At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!" Yelled Crowley. Even though he's the Headmaster, he doesn't look like he'll do any helping when he's just standing there looking panicked.

"Tch, suck ups." Murmured the lion man. 

Ignoring what the Headmaster says, Yuu turned to Kalim and smiled. "Yes, i am Yuu. Nice to meet you too Kalim. Are you my senior?" 

Kalim's mouth formed an O and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm a 2nd year from Scarabia. I'm the Dorm Head! How do you know that?"

"Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" 

"Why me? Do it yourself." 

Yuu chuckled. In his eyes, Kalim is now the same as a puppy from his neighborhood, Josels. A golden retriever. 

And now he can't unsee that. 

"Well, you were standing in the front alongside 4 other people and a tablet. I assumed you were Dorm Heads. Am i wrong?" 

"You're not wrong!" 

Yuu stood up, having realizing that he had been sitting the whole time. Now the scenery before him can be described as chaos. Blue fire everywhere, students scattered trying to protect themselves. Some tried to douse the fire out but it's progressing slowly.

Yuu's stare moved towards the listless beastman and the tall pretty guy. Inside Yuu cringed with his description. But he can't use any words to describe them because they are just like that. 

Following his gaze, Kalim smiled at the two standing on the side just watching the chaos unfold. 

"Hey Yuu, do you know who they are?" Asked Kalim.

"Who?"

"Them! Woah i think this is my first time meeting someone who doesn't know who those two are!"

"They are famous?" 

"Of course. You see that guy with a bored look on his face? With the tail and lion ears? And that pretty guy? You're not kidding when you say you don't know them?" 

Yuu shook his head. Kalim could only pat Yuu's shoulder to console his non-existent social knowledge. But to Yuu, he felt like Kalim's worries are placed on the wrong person.

Yuu's confused face wss replaced by a smiling one. "Then can you teach me?" He asked Kalim.

Hearing this, Kalim felt very happy. Of course because he's going to help his junior. His junior that doesn't know anything about the world. Just like a baby. 

"You can count on me!" Kalim grinned and once again Yuu saw the imaginary dog tail and ears. And now he can see the flowers too. 

Kalim used 'Smiling Puppy'!

It's effective!

Yuu could only smile back at him. Even though Yuu is taller than Kalim, he can feel the warm seniority that Kalim has. He could trust Kalim to take care of his pets. 

'Haha, ain't that dangerous.'

While this is happening, chaos is still brewing on the background. 

"Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me. I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself." Announced the white haired, bespectacled man. 

"That's Azul for you. Always try to earn himself points." says the voice from the floating tablet. 

Azul smiled hearing that. He didn't seem to be bothered by the words though. 

Back to Yuu and Kalim. They were having fun talking about the dorm heads that they forgot about the crisis at hand. Both of them settled on the sidelines. 

"So he's the 2nd prince? Woah, a royalty." 

"I know right? Haha, but that Leona is too lazy to do anything. I don't think he cares for the throne, so anyways, did you know that Vil has 5 million followers on Magicam?"

"Magi..cam?" 

"You don't even know what magicam is? Just how out of touch are you with the world, Yuu?" 

"Hm, well i like to meditate on mountains for starters. I've never bothered myself with stuff like this till now so.." he replied. His right hand cupping his chin as he raised his head in thought. 

"So you're a pretty closed off guy huh. No wonder you're confused. Well, Vil right there is a model! He's so famous that he has 5 million followers on Magicam just like i told you!"

"Then can i see it?" 

"Hmm, not now sorry!" Kalim turned to Yuu and clapped his hand together. "I left my phone in the dorm. I thought this ceremony would end quickly so i didn't bother bringing it…" 

Yuu chuckled. He placed his hand on Kalim's head, ruffling his hair. "We can look at it together someday!" 

Kalim nodded enthusiastically. Yuu retracted his hand and composed himself. This guy is dangerous, honestly. People can quickly trust him and warm up to him. Heck even Yuu did. Is his attitude genuine or just a mere mask? Yuu can't help but have doubts about Kalim.

But Yuu wouldn't let it show that hw's hesitant towards Kalim. He knew it's just his trust issues talking, but better safe than sorry. 

"Are you all even listening!?" Crowley shouted once again. 

"If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach?" Drawled Leona. Looking absolutely miffed that Crowley, the Headmaster, can't do anything but shout at his students to take care of the problem.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon! The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!" Shouted Grim. He sent another wave of fire towards Leona that he dodged. 

"It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?" Offered Azul towards the red haired teen beside him. 

"Of course. I can't overlook those who breaks rules. Let's hurry and get it." answered Riddle. 

Then both he and Azul took off, chasing Grim around and out of the room. 

Meanwhile Yuu was watching this unfold with faint amusement shown on his face. The edge of his lips turned up slightly, his Caramel eyes shone bright, and his right hand is back to cupping his chin. 

But he's also paying attention to what Kalim is saying. How can he ignore this ball of sunshine next to him?

"—And then Jamil was like, 'No Kalim! No more sweets' when i only ate 3 Muffin!" 

Yuu nodded. "But Kalim, he's looking out for you, you know. Jamil is probably worried that you might get sick from eaying too much sweets" 

"You think so? Yeah now that i think about it he's more like my mother.." 

Yuu laughed. "Hahahaha...haaa…" he stretched his limbs and walked a few steps ahead. "Kalim-senpai, don't ever say that in front of his face, okay? He might not even let you eat sweets!" 

"Eh—what?! Yuu! Where are you going?!" 

"Fulfilling my task!" 

"What task?!"

"See you later, senpai!"

Yuu ran towards the direction Azul and Riddle had gone to and licked his lips. 

Kitty heaven here i go! 

××××

Azul had proposed the idea to go after that raccoon thinking that he's just some wayward run-of-the-mill monster. He had believed that was the case.

Until he found out that it's actually difficult to catch one wayward fire spitting cat-raccoon monster.

Even with the help of Rosehearts over there, Azul felt like they were just chasing this raccoon all over and doing no real damages whatsoever. 

Azul used ice to attack against the fire and in an effort to freezr the raccon's paws. The ice succeeded but he broke out too early. At least the fires can be put out with ice. 

He just needed to create a distraction. Just one distraction for Rosehearts to use his Unique Magic on that raccoon and cut off his magic. 

Then he heard the sound of bells from somewhere around his left. Azul turned to that direction only to be faced with a wide eyed Riddle. 

Clang!

The jingle of the bell was heard before Azul and Riddle realized something had whizzed past them. 

SMACK! 

Both of them whipped their head so fast towards Grim who stopped mid-jump. Even he looks surprised too.

Seeing this opening Azul yelled, "Do it, Rosehearts!" 

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" 

"Nygah?! The heck is this?!"

"Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: "One shall never bring a cat into a festival." You being a cat means you've broken the rule…"

Azul quickly tuned out Riddle's usual scolding and instead turned around to look at whoever did that. 

Yuu walked up to them with an amicable smile on his face. When he caught Azul's stare, he nodded at him. 

Azul answered his nod and also smiled, "I take it you're the one who threw that bell?" 

Yuu chuckled. He continued walking forward and bent down to grab whatever he had threw at Grim. 

"If by 'that' is creating an opening, then yes. I figured you two needed help." Answered Yuu. He then locked gaze with Azul once again with his right hand playing with a bell. 

"Oh?" whispered Azul. "How would you know we were in a pinch?" 

"Well—"

"Wh-what?! I'm not some pet!" Grim's voice echoed in the empty hall. Bringing Azul's and Yuu's attention towards him. 

"Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you.

I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out." countered Riddle with a frown on his face. 

Azul's eyes shone when he saw Riddle's Unique Magic, "Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle. I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me." He whispered. 

Though, Yuu did hear him even if it's faint. He mentally nodded. This world is so interesting. So people can use magic. Magic as in those hocus-pocus they did in Harry Potter. And they can have a Unique Magic. A magic that is so unique to their person. 

Although Yuu imagined that one would need to fulfill certain requirements in order to have a Unique Magic. 

And definitely, if he heard right, a Unique Magic like Riddle Rosehearts would be useful. 

A Unique Magic that cuts off others Magic huh, terrifying. But would it cut off mine? Hm, i'll tackle that topic later. 

"Hey, you, new student. Here's your cat" 

"Once again! I'm The Great Grim, not a cat—!" 

Yuu grabbed Grim with caution. But once his hands touched Grim's (soft) fur, he absolutely went apeshit mentally. 

He looked calm on the outside as they walked back towards the room. But inside he's screaming; 

_'CUTECUTECUTEOHMYMOONTHISISHEAVEN!!!HISFURISSOSOFTAAAAH_ —'

He coughed into his fist in an attempt to not actually go apeshit in real life. But the intended effect produced from such an act is not the one he desired.

That cough made Azul and Riddle stop their talk and stopped to stare at Yuu who is following them obediently in the back. 

He flinched when they looked at him eith inquiring eyes. 

'Ugh….uh…..Oh!'

Yuu shuffled his feet nervously, "Riddle…-senpai? I'm Yuu, nice to meet you." 

The addressed Riddle raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "Riddle Rosehearts, 2nd Year, the same goes for you." 

"And i'm Azul Ashengrotto, 2nd Year. We should go back now, i believe the Headmaster is still panicking." 

Riddle nodded, "We should. Let's go, Yuu. And hold tight to that cat." 

"Right, let's go" 

When they returned, the fire has already died down. The room now somehow doesn't feel as stuffy as before. 

When Crowley saw them going in, he quickly marched towards them. 

"You must do something about this! It is your familiar!" He said to Yuu, hands on his hips. Yuu can definitely see the non-existent steam coming out of his ears. 

"Pfft—uhum, this is not mine however i want him to be." Answered Yuu good-naturedly with an amused smile on his face. He brushed through Grim's fur, slightly coating his fingers with Moon Power in order to not burn himself.

But that was a mistake apparently. He quickly felt sluggish and his legs weaker than usual. He was glad he threw that bell with his remaining strength, not using any Moon Power. 

He noticed Azul's eyebrow furrowing when he stared at Yuu. He noticed that and raised an eyebrow at Azul. "You—"Azul began but Crowley cut him off at that moment. 

"Properly discip... eh? It's not yours?" 

Yuu nodded, he turned to Crowley and handed him Grim. But when he was about to pull his hands away his world view tilted a bit. Yuu grabbed Crowley's wrist in a desperate attempt to not fall over. 

He could feel his injuries opening up, his sides now back to being soiled with blood. Crowley steadied him with his right hand, his left hand occupied with Grim who is watching with concern? 

Yuu can't clearly see everything now. His head hurt like hell. Not to mention the the pain from being stabbed by a knife. He saw red on the floor and smiled wryly.

He looked up at Crowley whose eyes had gone wide and frozen. Yuu knew he looked bad. But at least he is glad he isn't transported here when he was practically being cut up in two. 

"Let me...sleep...for...a...bi..t" 

And the last thing he saw was a bloody floor.

What a great first day in another world, right?


	2. We Have A (Potential) Corpse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Responsible Crowley, Also Sleep Deprived Crowley, Tease Lilia, and I'm-Not-Paid-Enough Divus Crewel all huddled up around Dying-But-Not? Yuu.
> 
> Please read notes at the end, Thank you!

"Yuu!!" uttered Riddle, his grey eyes wide with shock. 

Meanwhile Azul struggles to keep himself upright when faced with a lot blood like Yuu's. This is one of the times he really hated having enchanced senses. 

Most of the beastmen and mermen in the room closed their nose or backed away in order to not smell the stench of death. 

Yes the stench of death. It's not apparent yet but this smell is the same as smelling a rotting corpse. But this time it's lighter but still nasty.

Crowley reached both of his arms out, unintentionally throwing Grim at Azul who caught him in time. Crowley managed to catch Yuu. He's confused on what to do with this potential dead body of his new student. 

He thought of what would happen if people found out a new student died under his care. They would question him. How could he let a new student die? In the First Day no less? 

Crowley gritted his teeth as he stopped holding Yuu in his arms and proceeded to carry him instead. Crowley placed a gloved hand on Yuu's jugular and found a faint heartbeat. 

'Not dead, yet. But close.' Crowley almost sighed in relief. Almost.

"Dorm Heads! Take your respective new students to the dorm!" 

"I shall call Divus Crewel then." A voice joined them from behind the Headmaster. A short boy with black hair and magenta streaks walked up to them. 

"Mister Vanrouge! Good timing, you've guided your new students already?" 

Lilia smiled. "Of course, thou was taking too long." Then his face turned serious. "Mr. Crowley, you might want to hurry." 

Crowley flinched. "Right!" Then he ran out of the room as fast as lightning. 

"Then what do we do now..?" Asked a hesitant voice from the floating tablet. Lilia was long gone, leaving dust on his trail. 

"Ugh, this stench disgusts me. Savanaclaws, let's go. I just knew it from your faces that you all are about to puke." 

Leona then dipped himself out of this mess and guided his new students with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Same with us Pomefiore. Come, you all looked like raw potatoes. Follow me" says Vil, face still calm. But everyone can see the way his eyes shook and hands slightly shaking. 

They didn't mention it of course and obediently followed the man. 

"Fine then, Octavinelles! Let's go" Azul turned his back towards the pool of blood, not willing to concern himself with this horrible stench and quickly yeeted himself out before it gets too worse. 

Riddle blinked his eyes as his shock faded out. He turned towards the rest of Heartslabyul and signed to them to follow him with a flick of his head. 

He turned around and walked away with Heartslabyul behind him, following him like baby ducks. 

Meanwhile Ignihyde had vanished God knows where towards their lair—dorm. Now the room is empty as Scarabia was the second to go after Diasomnia because they have a Party to attend to. Therefore not present. 

Only a Dark Mirror, half-scorched room, and a pool of blood was left. 

The eerie silence washed over the room once again as the Dark Mirror glowed. 

××××  
Yuu opened his eyes, greeted with darkness once again. He's getting tired of this darkness. Does Twisted Wonderland likes to mess with its inhabitants this way? Usually after every death he would be greeted by A Grim Reaper. Each death it would be a different Reaper. 

Yuu had thought that those Grim Reapers were newbies because they were skittish when faced with his soul. Maybe as an initiation of some sort? When his usual Grim Reaper is away at some important calling. 

He would usually stay there and chat with them or heck followed them on their job because he's bored. 

That time where he was burned at the stake to ash, it had taken decades for his body to be fully recovered with no missing limbs or organs. He had spent the time following his Babysitter, Signore, as the man would request Yuu to call him with. Signore provided good entertainment and Yuu was actually indebted to the man for keeping his still regenerating body safe. 

Now because Yuu is either dead or on death's door, he should be seeing the imposing figure of Signore. His gruff voice calling out to him or even scold him. Heck Yuu would even be glad if he saw Signore's scythe immediately going for his neck. 

Instead of that he's in whatever this darkness is. He felt lonely. He felt empty. 

He really doesn't mind being faced by one of those skittish newbie. As long as he's not alone. 

''Anyone...anyone please—" 

DRIP

Yuu flinched. Suddenly he's standing. He is so fucking confused right now. He was just laying on air but now he's standing? 

"C'mon paint the roses red!" 

"Red!"

"Red!"

"Don't leave a white behind!" 

"......white behind!"

"...ed!"

Yuu massaged his temple because of the headache. His legs shook and crumbled to the floor. The inky floor.

'"Ink..?" Murmur him. He touched the ink with his free hand. "What? What is this? Where…?" He looked up. Nothing

Then what was the voices? 

"....Signore? Signore?! H-hey, please answer me. Am i finally dead for real? Am i going to get judged? Is this something like, i don't know, jail? For spirits? Signore! Or-or Tony! The newbie from 20 years ago! Fuck!" 

Getting no reply, Yuu gave up. He's stuck here until he regenerates. He hoped this is not what's waiting for him when he died again in this world. It'll make him not want to die and he had never lived his life that carefully to not at least warrant a death every 10 years. 

'Maybe they were right, taking them away might be the right calling for them to finally make me want to live' 

"Mister?" 

Yuu flinched. He looked up and locked eyes with a red haired boy. Yuu locked eyes with this boy's stormy grey ones. 

"Why are you crying?" The boy asks. 

'Crying?' 

Right when he said that, Yuu felt warm tears running down his cheeks. "A-ah, it's okay," Yuu wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'm just missing a friend." He continued. 

Yuu flashed the boy a shaky smile. The red haired boy nodded. Then his cheerful expression changed into a frown. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked Yuu frantically. The boy shook his head. "No Mister. I need to go home right now or Mother will be mad!" 

"Ah-Hey!" 

Before Yuu can reach out for him, the boy had already turned around and ran towards….nothing. His running figure faded into the black background and is nowhere to be seen. 

Yuu blinked. And then blinked again. 'Somehow, he looks familiar', thought Yuu. He cupped his jaw with his right hand. Now that his headache is gone he can think clearly. 

'Is this a prophetic dream?' 

Maybe it is. Yuu doesn't know what it entails. But this has happened before. Prophetic Dreams. The Gods loved to toy with him. Giving him nonsense dreams. 

That is until he learned not to care. Unlike someone. But this is a different world. He don't know whether the authority of those Gods reached here or not. So he paid attention to the details this time. As a failsafe. 

Right now he couldn't make out anything as it's completely dark except when that boy came to talk to him. 

He had been crying earlier so he didn't get a good glimpse of the boy but he knew the boy's vague appearance. Red hair, stormy grey eyes and…

His frowning face came into Yuu's mind. He recognized that face all too well. Yuu sighed. He plopped back into the ink filled floor. Letting himself sink under the ink. 

"Guess i'll sleep then"

He had a lot in his mind anyways, he doesn't mind sleeping for a day or two. With an injury as light as a stab injury, Yuu thinks he'll wake up in a jiffy. 

But well, he'll just have to count this place has decent technology. Or else he'll be here for a week or two. 

He'll be spending the time organizing his thoughts. 

–––  
––  
–

"Haaa, he's stable now, Crowley. Stop fussing over him" 

Crowley had thrown his outer somewhere in the infirmary and now is just wearing a white shirt with his tie loosened up. 

Though his crow mask stayed. 

Crewel who had been there to help Crowley and Lilia didn't even bother to berate the Headmaster's messy outfit. When his clothes is also creased.

Only Lilia who had been there in the last minute looked proper and not ragged. Crewel will have to ask this student what happened before they got into Night Raven. 

Because the cut was deep. Deep enough to almost injure his vitals. It was a long and tiring process, but Crowley and Crewel are strong enough. 

And even with the help of Lilia, this boy's body refused to finally complete its recovery. 

Just like how you downloaded a program and it refused to move past 99%. They had considered calling for a healer or a doctor. But they didn't because they deemed that even with them, this wound had been caused by magic.

An unknown magic that can only be countered by Crowley's and Crewel's own. It even tried to keep them from using any healing magic on the boy's body. Like a stubborn cat protecting its food from other cat. 

"What do we do now, Crowley? This puppy won't have full recovery because of 'that' you know." 

"Mister Vanrouge. Did you identify what was blocking our attempts to fully heal him?" 

Lilia who had been deep in thought turned to Crowley and shrugged. "See, that magic is either protecting something inside or has caused this injury and tried to drain this child's magic. It's unknown" 

Crowley massaged his temples for the nth time today. The sun had sunk hours ago. And he's stuck here battling this unknown magic with Crewel and Lilia for his student's life. 

"There is no choice but to let the pup heal naturally, Crowley. Let's go, we should rest. You've been using magic for way too long. If you don't stop now you'll…" 

Crowley chuckled. "Hahahaha! Haven't you heard the saying 'Crows sleeps in the day not the night'?" 

Lilia crossed his arms, an amused smile made its way towards his face. "Hoho, that's new" 

"There's no saying like that and no Crowley, it's bats who sleep in the day and awake at night" 

"And owls" added Lilia. 

"And owls. You too, Mr. Vanrouge. You should go back to Diasomnia. I'm sure your puppies misses you" 

Lilia nodded. "Then i'll excuse myself, gentlemen." He bowed towards them and walked out of the infirmary. 

Crewel turned to Crowley who is still sitting beside the sick puppy and sighed. "You're staying aren't you?" 

"Well, as a model educator! I must stay with my student who just received a 6 hours treatment from yours truly and has yet to be fully recovered in case something goes wrong!" 

"...haaa" 

Crowley never let down of his smile and stared at Crewel with those eerie yellow eyes of his. 

"I'm going back." 

"Take care Mr. Crewel!" 

As soon as Crewel left, Crowley's smile dropped. He stretched on the seat until he heard his bones cracking. 

Crowley didn't know what he's going to do here but he knew this boy is far too dangerous to be left alone. 

He felt something is brewing and Crowley hated not knowing about it. He quite disliked the unknown. 

Crowley sat on the chair silently for a minute before getting up to take a look at Yuu. Now without distractions. 

Yuu looks fine, except for the bloody yukata that he had been wearing underneath the cloak. Crowley remembered whilst removing the sash, he felt weird. He felt goosebumps and a cold feeling on his fingers.

Crowley then tried to find that feeling once again, right hand hovering over Yuu's stomach. Crowley stopped his hand at one point and focused ob the feeling.

He felt slightly numb and cold. Just like earlier. Though the goosebumps is not there. 

'There's something...right over here' 

If Crowley closed his eyes he could feel there's something here. But he couldn't pinpoint that something. 

'Is this what's halting his recovery process? This large amount of energy. This...is not magic. What is this?' 

"Here's to another sleepless night, yay for me" murmur Crowley. A Headmaster's job is a never-ending one. Especially if you are the Headmaster of a magical school as prestigious as NRC. 

Rolling up his sleeves once again Crowley began to enter 'work' mode. Now that he can calmly examine the situation at hand, he knows what to do. 

Counter the unknown by dragging it out kicking and screaming to his domain until he can learn it. Until he knows what it is. 

Then he remembered Crewel's words earlier, "...You've been using magic for way too long. If you don't stop now you'll…" and Crowley took a deep breath. 

He released it and then took another deep breath and released it again. This cycle continues for about a few seconds. 

"...let's go then" 

–––  
––  
–

"Oh, you're still here? Crowley." 

Crewel's voice woke Crowley up. He closed his eyes again when the sun's warm glow hits him in the face. 

"O...oh...Mr. Crewel. What time is it?" Asked Crowley as he blinked the drowsiness away.

Crewel crossed his arms, face showing his displeasure clearly. "You look like a homeless man." Commented Crewel. "It's 6 AM. Did you really stayed up all night here?" 

Crowley continued stretching, waiting a few moment to answer the other's question. When he finished he turned towards Crewel with a smile playing on his lips. "Well! As a model educator! I have to—"

"Cut that model educator crap, i'm asking you, Crowley. Not that educator persona you have on you. Let me ask again," Crewel then met Crowley's eyes head on. "Did you stayed up all night here?" 

Crowley's smile didn't waver, though his body had gone rigid for a second. It went away quickly before Crewel could see it. 

"Hahaha! Your comments are pretty insulting you know? I'm your employer!" Crowley started with both hands on his hips. Amusement radiating off of him. 

"Well?" 

"Well, since i am ever so gracious, i will let those comments slide! And to answer your question, yes it seemed i did. Whilst in the middle of fixing Yuu up here i went to sleep apparently." 

Crewel raised an eyebrow, "Does Yuu need anything else? Why are you 'fixing' him up? You're not doing anything weird aren't you?" 

Crowley pouted. "Mr. Crewel, so little faith in me! Of course i didn't do anything weird. It's just, as an educator i will guarantee the student to be able to recover well and do their best to perform in school!" 

"Can you explain everything you've done to the puppy in great detail chronologically from the second i left the infirmary to me?" 

"Now now Mr. Crewel, that's a story for another time. Perhaps over te—"

"Another time? I also need to know if there are any changes and if what you've done affected the puppy" 

"Ah, well—"

"Oh my, did i come at a bad time, Professors?" 

Both of them stopped and turned towards the source of voice. Lilia Vanrouge all prim and proper, standing in front of the infirmary dorm with questioning look on his face. 

"Mister Vanrouge! Did you have a good night's sleep?" Asked Crowley, face lighting up upon seeing Lilia. 

"Fufu, yes i did Mr. Crowley. Although, i was quite worried for the child. Did anything peculiar happened last night?" 

"Ack—! Well…" 

Lilia waited patiently while Crewel wore a scowl on his face. "Let me see…." Crowley walked back towards the sleeping Yuu. Hands seemed to be searching for something on Yuu and around Yuu's bed. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Crewel. Lilia tilted his head curiously. 

However Crowley didn't answer. His right hand eventually stopped on the left side of the bed. His hand stayed there for a few seconds. Then he made a motion that looked as if he's grabbing something from the air. 

"Last night i was searching for the one blocking our attempts at healing the boy." Crowley paused as he turned around, facing both Crewel and Lilia. His smile earlier was replaced by a flat line. He showed no emotion whatsoever. 

He then held out both of his hands. At first glance, the other two saw nothing there. But Lilia was the first to react. His eyes widened. "Is that…?" 

Crewel squinted his eyes and indeed he found something silvery on Crowley's hands. It felt wrong on his skin and it almost blends into the air. 

"This is what's been blocking our attempts at recovery magic. Although it's not the one who caused the wound. If it did cause the wounds, Yuu here would be dead already."

Crewel puts his hand on his face as if saying 'I didn't get paid enough for this shit'. 

Lilia cupped his chin in thought. He hadn't felt this in years. This unnatural feeling. When he sensed it yesterday, it must be still powerful enough to not be recognized by him. But today, it seems like the power is fading out and weaker than yesterday.

''Mr. Crowley, i think i know what this is" said Lilia. He raised his eyes to meet Crowley's. 

"Yes please explain it to us, Mr. Vanrouge." 

"This is something that i felt a long time ago. Hundreds of years ago. If i'm not wrong this is magic." 

"Magic you say?"

"Yes. But a different kind of magic. That person said it came from the Moon. I might need to dig up my memories but that's the gist of it. Fufu, though don't count on me to remember them all." 

"The Moon….huh" murmured Crewel. 

CREAK 

Both Crowley and Crewel flinched hearing it. Lilia peeked from Crowley's shoulders. Noticing that the boy is awake. 

"The child is awake, i'll go there." Stated Lilia before disappearing and then reappearing beside Yuu. 

××××

"Ugh…" 

When Yuu first opened his eyes, he could immediately feel a presence nearby. He expected to be greeted by the warm sunlight but no. Instead that sunlight was blocked by the person, therefore allowing Yuu to open his eyes safely and not be attacked by the sun seconds after waking up. 

"Oh, you've awoken." Says the person beside him. 

Yuu blinked his sleep away and turned to look at the person. He has pale skin and short dark hair with pink streaks that sticks out at the sides. His large red eyes stared at Yuu kindly. 

Once he can see everything clearly he was surprised to find Lilia's pointy ears. "A fae..?" Murmured Yuu. But of course Lilia heard that. 

Lilia raised his eyebrows. "How amusing.." he then smirked, showing Yuu his pointy teeth. 

"What's your name, child?" 

Yuu gulped. He distanced himself away from the smirking Lilia. Yuu cursed his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. He knew how mischievous fairies can be. 

"Mr. Vanrouge. Please don't tease the boy any further." Scolded Crewel. He walked towards Yuu. "You are Yuu. Correct?" 

Yuu nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for the commotion i caused yes—uh...how long was i out?" 

"Not long! You were out for half a day! Or a day! Honestly, i don't really keep track of time. But! Mr. Yuu, i must ask. What really happened? Did one of our student hurt you? Because you're like this when you came you know?" 

Crowley then rambled again and again about how the blood must be dried there and it'll be hell to clean it up. How he's getting zero sleep. But most importantly, how worried he is when he thought his student died in his arms. 

Yuu, feeling bombarded by the questions closed his eyes and sighed. "Crowley cut him some slack. He just woke up. Here, have some water, puppy. You sound like a dying rat." 

Yuu felt a sweat drop at Crewel's comment but chose to ignore it and accepted the glass of water. He downed it immediately. Feeling thirsty and longing for a real water. His time at that inky place was boring. And he did organize his thoughts. He waited for that red haired boy but sadly he didn't show up. 

"And Mr Yuu. We've done our best to treat you with healing magic. It's just that something is blocking us for giving you a full recovery. Therefore you might want to stay here a few days." 

'Hm? Blocking? Now that you've reminded me…' 

Yuu's hands started looking for his sword. When he can't sense it on his person he almost panicked. But then he sensed it. Somewhere. Not in its place. 

Yuu whipped his head towards the Headmaster who was holding….his sword. 

"My—!" 

"So this is yours...here, Mr Yuu." Crowley handed the sword to Yuu who practically smiled when he received it. 

After a few moments of Yuu composing himself he coughed. "I'm sorry for causing a commotion yesterday," Yuu bowed his head. He then looked up towards the three other in his room. 

"Well do you have time to spare and an open mind for me?" 

——  
—  
–

"First of all, I'm Yuu. Mikazuki Yuu. Nice to meet you all. And thank you so much for the help. Although i can't help but feel suspicious of you three but i figured i'll get interrogated later so why not tell things now? It might get difficult in the long run. And you three looked somewhat trustworthy. Emphasis on somewhat." 

"Mikazuki…" Lilia started. He eyed Yuu as if trying to remember something. "Is that a sword? Concealed by the Moon's magic?" Lilia continued.

This question shocked Yuu. He can't hide his surprised now. The three of them saw it and Lilia knew the answer. 

Yuu coughed. He tried to calm himself. Now knowing that the name Mikazuki exists here. And obviously the fae knew. Faes generally lived a long time. So maybe Mikazuki is ancient because only Lilia pointed it out. Meanwhile the other two didn't show any recognition when the name Mikazuki was mentioned.

"Yes as...Vanrouge...?" Lilia nodded his head, "Lilia Vanrouge." Yuu nodded and he continued, "As Lilia mentioned earlier, yes. This is a sword concealed by the Moon's power. Or in this world you'd call it magic." 

They kept silent as Yuu brushed his right hand over the sword, eyes closed. Focusing on the Moon's power coating the sword and then removed it slowly. 

A sword appeared on Yuu's lap. Its black sheath shone under the glow of the sun. Highlighting the golden carved words,  
「月の下に」Which translates as "Under The Moon" or "Beneath The Moon". 

"Tsuki no Shita Ni or Under The Moon. It is a sword that has been passed down from heir to heir in Mikazuki. I received this on my 18th birthday back in my world. It was hidden by using my Moon's power. But unfortunately, i was knocked out yesterday so the Moon's power faded and it began to show itself." 

"By your words, 'back in my world' is it possible that…?" Asked Crewel with squinted eyes.

"Yes. I got transported here. I was in the middle of healing myself with the Moon's power. Usually, i would sleep it off and wake up refreshed. But i got transported here and somehow that messes with the healing," 

Yuu traced the golden carved words on the sword with a fond look on his face. As if reminiscing the past. 

"And the healing somehow stops. When i was done chasing that Grim, i've already used up all of my strength. All of that Moon power goes to concealing this sword. So i fainted. With all of my injuries opening up. I knew using more power was a stupid decision, especially if its to conceal my sword,"

Yuu took a strand of his long black hair and twirled it using his finger. "But i'm in an unknown territory. It's better for them to not know that i have means to defend myself. Usually, even when the power faded out, the sword shouldn't be able to be sensed but…" 

Yuu chuckled. Caramel eyes shining as he locked eyes with Crowley's. "It seems the world of magicians is full of surprises." He then shrugged. 

"I see...well this is a lot to take." Commented Crowley. "Mr. Vanrouge and Crewel, you two should hurry up because class is almost starting" 

Crewel and Lilia took this a sign for them to leave. "Well then, i'll see you around, Yuu. Fufu, this day just got even more interesting." 

"Oh! Please don't gossip to anyone, Mr. Vanrouge!"

"Worry not. What good does it have to spread rumors?" 

"I'll see you in my class, puppy. For now rest well" said Crewel

With that Lilia and Crewel left. Crowley took a seat beside Yuu and crossed his arms. He sighed and then massaged his temples for who knows how many times. 

"Something the matter, Headmaster?" Asked Yuu.

"Did this, Moon magic block our attempts at healing spells?" 

Yuu chuckled. "It is quite protective of its user. But it's just an 'in case' thing. It doesn't know whether the spell is bad or not. It just tries to neutralize it. Though it's not as protective when the owner is awake and capable of defending themselves. Just when we are in a vulnerable position"

"I see.." 

"Treat it as you would a baby, sir. A ridiculously strong baby who is protective of its parent. Although it can't neutralize every spell, it tries its best to protect." 

"Oh. That reminds me. Your wound."

Yuu tilted his head. "My wound..?" He asked. "Yes. Is it caused by magic?"

"Not that i know of….could be." 

"Haaa…." 

Yuu once again took a look at the man beside him. His rumpled white unbuttoned shirt and he could see red splotches on it. Possibly his dried blood. Crowley's still rolled sleeve and his frown. 

It's so strange seeing him this serious when Yuu's last saw him, the man was panicking. Being useless in general and wrongly accused him. Although that part was funny. 

'Maybe he does qualify as a Headmaster'

Not letting the awkward silence be stretched, Yuu fidgeted with his hands. " Oh right. The mirror said i can't be sorted into any dorms here. Then where can i stay?" 

Crowley's ears perked up. "Well since you said you're from another world, we'll try to search for a way back—"

"No."

"No?"

Yuu nodded. "No. I want to be here. I must be here for whatever reason. And if i go back, i'll definitely die." 

'It's hassle to deal with them if my hunch is correct. Though i'll miss the Grim Reapers. Especially Signore and his needless coddling.'

Crowley stared at Yuu. This time curiously. "You are odd, Mr Yuu. Very odd. This is the first time it's ever happened since I became Headmaster, Where exactly did you come from?"

"Haha. You flatter me. I came from Shizuoka, Japan. Although i did travel the world and at some point endes up somewhere near Europe."

"Shee-zoo...what?" 

"Don't worry about it. It's a different world after all," Yuu sighed. "Though it seems you have so little faith in me, sir"

"Imagine someone you just met bled out in your arms and then when they wake up they tell you they're from another world. Don't fault me for being cautious, Mr. Yuu" 

Yuu nodded. "Of course. I do hope my power is more than proof for you, professor."

Crowley laughed. "More than proof. Of course. Well time will tell. However, as an educator, I can't just toss an injured otherworlder out on the street with no form of communication. For i am Gracious!" 

He abruptly stood up, surprising Yuu. "There is an unused building on campus.

"It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you can clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there. I shall allow you to use it!"

Yuu smiled. "Thank you so much for your kind hospitality, Headmaster." 

"...kind...ki—hoho! No problem! Though you should stay here for another day. This afternoon we shall go to the building to look around."

"Roger that, Headmaster."

××××  
Crowley left after reminding Yuu to not move around too much and wander outside the infirmary. Instead, He'll get someone to deliver his breakfast. 

5 minutes earlier…

"There. This cleaning magic might not be a perfect substitute for showering, but it'll do. Now! Listen to me. Don't move around too much and wonder outside of this infirmary! Is that crystal for you?"

"Clear, sir"

"Good. I'll come back sometime in the afternoon. I suggest you sleep. But someone will come and deliver your breakfast. I shall take my leave now, Mr. Yuu. Do behave!" 

"Aye aye, sir" 

Then the door closed. 

After that, Yuu had been staring at the ceiling for awhile. He contemplated a lot of things. Including his choice to not go back. But this is a once in a lifetime chance. Being transported to another world. 

He had been bored. Like ultra extremely bored. That war peaked his interest for awhile. But then everything got dull again. He remembered the Salem Witch Trials. He knew he looked feminine but they really staked his ass that day. 

Well maybe his fault for crossdressing but hey, those dress are gorgeous. And then his neighbor stumbled upon his monthly ritual. 

When he looked back at the tragedy, he can't help but laugh at his stupid self. Running around in circles and ended up getting staked. 

It was not fun but definitely a good story to tell. Unfortunately, he didn't have many friends. His family are dead. His brother is dead. His friends are either dead, non-human, or just straight up betrayed him.

Yuu sighed. "Uuuugh...i kinda wanna rant…." He murmured. "But from the way Crowley described it, that dorm seemed useful. I can scream my lungs out and nobody would hear me" 

Immortality sucks. 

He didn't even know why he's the one getting it. At first he thought it's not a curse. Immortality sounded cool.

But after feeling the pain of each death, seeing your loved ones die, powerless, used and etc, Yuu decided he had enough of immortality. 

But nothing he does changed it. Yuu hugged his knees and closed his eyes. "I miss those three already….ugh. This sucks"

——  
—  
–

"Oi! Watch out! What're you doing!" 

The yells of a red haired boy standing in the Main Street attracted other people's attention. They stopped and stared at the boy who is glaring at a cat. A fire cat. 

"It's what you get for making fun of me! I'm going light up that fire-head of yours!" 

"Fire-head, huh? Heeeeee. You've really got guts picking a fight with me.You too. I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!"

"Ffunaaa!" 

And when they eventually duked it out, the crowd cheered. But some whispered whilst pointing at the cat.

"Hey do you think..?"

"Isn't that the Raccoon from yesterday?"

"Didn't Prefect Rosehearts threw him out?"

"Yeah but how..?"

And the cheering stopped when Grim blasted a blue fire towards the boy who deflected it with a wind magic, thus changing its course. 

Instead of hitting the crowd, it hits the statue beside them. The statue of Queen of Hearts. Now scorched. 

The red haired boy flinched upon looking at the damage and took a few steps back. "No freaking way…" 

"Crap! The Queen of Hearts' statue is charred" he continued, face pale and he looked like he's going to puke. 

"It's because you're blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!" 

"You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?" 

"Enough!!! Just what is going on here!" 

A familiar voiced halted all activites. With the footsteps coming closer, the crowd parted to make way for the person. 

Once both Grim and the boy saw the person, they backpedaled and froze respectively. 

Crowley who was preparing to go to his office stumbled upon this little fight and when he saw the statue of the Queen of Hearts charred, he immediately knew he had to stop them before they get away.

His eyes eyed the red haired boy and yhe cat beside him. If he remembered correctly, that cat was supposed to be thrown out by Rosehearts after the ceremony. 

'But why is it here?'

"He's going to tie us up with the 'lash of love'! Get outta here!" Yelled Grim.

However before he could at least move an inch, Crowley's whip quickly ensnared the both of them. 

After a thorough disciplining, Crowley sighed. "My Goodness. You, what is your name and grade?" Asked Crowly while pointing at Ace with his chin.

Ace stood up and winced. "A-Ace Trappola, First year"

"Then, Trappola,as punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 window around campus! Normally, you would be expelled but seeing as this is your first day, i'll let you off. Since i am so kind!" 

"100?!"

"Oh, don't forget to bring that cat menace. He'll probably try to sneak in again and i've got a long day ahead. You, Raccoon—"

"It's Grim!"

"Clean the windows with Ace here and we'll see about your request being a student"

"Eh—Really?! Woah!!! Fire head! We gotta clean the windows okay?! I will be waiting!"

"What the—"

"Now off to your class, Mr. Trappola. Try to hurry, we've got 5 minutes before bell. Now! All of you students too! Your Dorm Head WILL hear about this if you are late. Now go!" 

The crowd immediately dispersed and Ace quickly ran, desperately trying to get away from the Headmaster. 

Crowley turned towards Grim. "Try and scorch anything or make a ruckus, i'll make sure myself you won't be able to sneak in again."

After saying that, Crowley turned his back towards Grim and walked away. He had slept for 4 hours and almost used up all of his magic. He had hoped to chill in his office but today the universe decided to say 'No sleep for the bird-man' and make him encounter this little scuffle that damaged the statue. 

'Maybe i should've made that Raccoon clean the statue. But guessing from his trigger happy personality, it won't be pretty and smooth' 

Day 2 had gone quite bumpy. But to be expected in a world of magic. It certainly adds spice towards the new semester, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there might be a lot of OOCs here, i'm so sorry :( ! My Imagination ran wild and decided to write Actual Crowley A+ Parenting. Also, don't worry, i'm gonna include Yuu in all of the events. But of course since this Yuu is different, the way he is going to participate in each events will also be different. 
> 
> Thank you for reading^^ !!


End file.
